Steve The Miner
by theponycheesedude
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It is a Mob Talker Fanfic... I did this because I was bored... :P Not very good with summaries so yeah... Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**2 Chapter 1 Seeing Here For The First Time**

It was a beautiful day. I got out of bed and went to my closet to take out a blue shirt. Oh my name is Steve by the way Steve… Sadly no one really new my last name since I was found on a porch and there was a card that said Steve.

I grab a pick axe and head for the mine. "Hey Steve! Here have a apple!" a John one of the villagers yells while throwing an apple at me. "Thanks John!" I catch the apple and take a big bite.

In the corner of my eye I notice a female figure in the darkness. As I look to my right to see what the figure was it just vanished. Must be my eyes tricking me again. I thought for a second.

"Hey Steve." "Hey Fred." "So Steve found a date yet for the party?" Fred asked. "You know I don't date villagers." I answered. "Right I forgot. The only people that look like you so far are your parents! And they abandoned you!"

I punch Fred right in the stomach and the spit on him. "Shut up about my parents." I hiss at Fred who is laying down trying to hold in his lunch.

I head into the mine and take out a torch. "Coal… Coal… Oh iron." I say as I see a iron ore sticking out of the wall. As I mine I hear a ssss sound. "Shit!" I yell as I jump right when a explosion from behind me exploded.

There were 5 zombies 4 skeletons and 3 creepers. "Damn it! I forgot to put torches!" I yell as I slice through a zombie with my iron sword. An arrow swings right by me but I dodge it just in time. I punch the skeleton into lava.

I climbed the ladder and got out of the mine. As I pant I grab a TNT block and I throw it down the mine. "Just in case." I say when I hear the explosion. I walked down the road and headed for my house.

I wave to some villagers and notice my house blew up. "Damn you creepers!" I yell as I pick up anything that I could still use. I start building a 3 by 6 house. Well I could build more but I didn't have time since it was getting night time.

I lay down on my bed and noticed a figure in the darkness. Must be some mob I think as I turn my head. It started to rain and I heard thunder. I got up to to get some food.

A flash of lightning hit the ground and I saw the figure again. I could barely make out what looked like some human. My eyes widen as the figure looked a lot like a human. But the figure had more of a female perspective. Her hips were more curved and I could sort of notice a small rack around her chest.

Then a flash of lightning hit near and I saw the whole body. It was a girl around my age with short red hair wearing a green hoodie that had a creeper face on the top of the hoodie. Never in my life have I ever seen a creature like what she looked.

Then when the light went away in like a second she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A Creeper? Or a Girl?**

I run out of my door looking for the girl. "Damn it!" I yell as I still look around. As am looking I can still barely see a thing. I feel like a witch just splashed a potion of blindness on me. I think as I jump over a small hole.

I look around and I start to not feel the ground anymore. I somehow ended up falling off a cliff. I hit a tree branch and then I hit another and another and about 5 more branches.

My beaten body finally hits the ground with a ruff thud. I only have ½ of a heart left in my life bar. Soon everything went black..

As I wake up I see a figure. It is that girl I think when I get a good look at her. "Hi. My name is Cupa!" The girl said. I then heard a ssss sound. "Oh God! Where is my sword!" I grab my sword and was about to hit the creeper when Cupa ran in front of me.

"NOOOO!" Cupa yells out loud like I was about to attack her brother or something. "Don't hurt my friend!" Cupa yells at me. Lower my sword and give her a blank look?

"I am a creeper!" Cupa says. Again blank look. "But you look like a human… Like me." I say a bit confused. "Only females look like human! That is why females are very rare." Cuba replied.

**Silence**

I got up grabbed my bag and said, "Thanks for keeping me from dying… Cuba." I say as I walk away from what looks like her house. I walk away feeling bad but I shrugged it off. "I knew it was to good to be true. Great the only person I think is a human is a creeper…"

I finally make it home after looking at a map. I enter the town to be greeted by fire and smoke. Villagers running everywhere and seeing nothing but zombies. And dead villagers.

In a split second I have my sword and running straight into battle. I yell a battle cry as I slash threw 4 zombies. I barge into the church and slash through a zombie.

"Steve I thought you were dead!" my so called guardian Brittney said. "Take this sword Brittney and find somewhere safe! And don't forget to try to find survivors!" Brittney nods at me and runs off striking a zombie.

I see Cupa standing outside the door. "I'm sorry." Cupa says. "Go. Cupa leave before I have to kill you." I say not even giving eye contact. "But-" I cut her off by saying, "Cupa. You're a creeper and I am a human. It is my job to kill mobs like you. Run now. Run before I kill you." Cupa just disappears in the shadowed.

Just then the roof started to collapsed. I was about to get out through the front door when it got blocked. The roof started falling apart. Word planks on fire and cobble stone. I look at a glass painting that showed Notch. "Oh dear Notch. Please send me to somewhere I belong." I pray as a giant piece of cobblestone hit me straight into the head. Then everything went black.


End file.
